Die Ex-Akten
Die Ex-Akten ist die dritte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Bei jedem Mensch kommt die Zeit, in der er mit der Vergangenheit abschließen muss – so auch bei Miranda, deren Herz immer noch an Steve hängt. Dies wird ihr schmerzlich bewusst, als sie zufällig erfährt, wir glücklich er mit seiner neuen Freundin Debbie ist. Auch Carrie wird von Geistern der Vergangenheit heimgesucht: Obwohl Berger deutlich seine Abneigung gegenüber seiner Ex-Freundin Lauren zeigt, sind ihre Spuren noch immer in seiner gesamten Wohnung zu finden... Handlung Carrie besucht Berger das erste mal in seiner Wohnung und ist positiv überrascht; er erklärt ihr, dass seine Ex-Freundin Lauren die Wohnung eingerichtet hat. Beide schlafen miteinander und Carrie übernachtet bei Berger. Da er ohne seinen Sound-Souther mit Regenwald-Geräuschen nicht einschlafen kann, bleibt Carrie wach. Berger erklärt ihr, dass es ein Geschenk von Lauren war. Am nächsten Abend gehen die vier Freundinnen zusammen aus, um sich mit einer Freundin von Carrie zu treffen, sie gerade von ihrem Freund verlassen wurde und jetzt Handtaschen designd. Keine von den vier findet die Handtaschen schön. Carrie fragt ihre Freundinnen, was sie davon halten, dass Berger noch so viel von seiner Ex-Freundin hat und ob sie wirklich schon so viel über Lauren erfahren sollte. Auf der Party taucht auch Jerry auf, der Kellner, mit dem Samantha vor einiger Zeit geschlafen hat, und sie schläft in einem Hinterzimmer mit ihm, wird dabei allerdings von der Gastgeberin entdeckt, die daraufhin Jerry feuert. Charlotte erzählt derweil von ihren Lehrstunden im Judentum. Kurze Zeit später werden sie alle herausgeworfen. Am nächsten Tag ist Charlotte beim jüdischen Unterricht und stellt sich als Klassenbeste heraus. Der Rabbi erklärt, dass sie einige christliche Traditionen aufgeben müssten und dieser Verlust für sie sehr schwer werden würde. Nach der Stunde fragt Charlotte den Rabbi, wie streng sie auf alte Traditionen wie Weihnachten verzichten müsste, und ist sehr enttäuscht, als er ihr erklärt, dass es keine Ausnahmen geben dürfte, nicht einmal einen Baum oder Weihnachtslieder. Miranda wartet auf Steve, der an diesem Tag auf Brady aufpasst. Er kommt zu spät und entschuldigt sich damit, dass seine neue Freundin Debbie ihn aufgehalten hätte. Miranda reagiert sehr ungehalten. In der Nacht bekommt Carrie einen Anruf von Big. Er flirtet ganz offensichtlich mit ihr, was fast in Telefonsex endet. Am nächsten Tag berichtet Carrie ihren Freundinnen davon. Miranda erzählt von Steves neuer Freundin Debbie, nachdem sie in der Baby-Tasche einen Streifen Kondome findet. Nach einigen Stunden heißem Sex zieht Jerry sich wieder an, da er zur Extraschicht im Restaurant muss, weil man ihn bei dem Caterer gefeuert hat. Um ihm zu helfen, will Samantha ihm dreihundert Dollar geben, doch er reagiert beleidigt darauf. Nach einer gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht lässt Berger Carrie noch in seiner Wohnung, da er etwas vor hat, doch kurz bevor er geht, ruft seine Ex an und spricht auf seinen Anrufbeantworter. Er reagiert ärgerlich und geht. Carrie bespricht das mit Samantha und fragt sie, ob es nicht merkwürdig sei, dass er noch so wütend reagieren würde. Samantha erzählt ihr daraufhin von Jerrys Reaktion auf die dreihundert Dollar und Carrie erklärt ihr, das sei wie Prostitution. Steve kommt püntklich, als er das nächste mal Brady abholt und Miranda macht ihm Vorhaltungen wegen der Kondome, die sie gefunden hat. Miranda macht ihm schließlich eine Szene, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht immer völlig bei Brady liegen würde, ihre aber schon, doch ihr Verhalten straft sie lügen, als sie Brady während der Schimpftirade auf dem Sofa absetzt und er beim Krabbeln herunterfällt, ohne dass beide es bemerken. Als Harry heim kommt, findet er Charlotte, die gerade einen Weihnachtsbaum schmückt, obwohl es Juli ist. Sie erklärt, es wäre ihr letzter und obwohl Harry sagt, viele Juden würden einen aufstellen, doch Charlotte ist der Meinung, dass das unpassend wäre. Sie wolle die Konvertierung zum Judentum richtig machen. Um sich bei Jerry zu entschuldigen, verkleidet sich Samantha als Kellnerin. Jerry erklärt ihr, er wäre auch Schauspieler und Samantha hat plötzlich keine Lust mehr auf Sex, doch er kann sie umstimmen. Carrie verbringt während dessen eine schlaflose Nacht bei Berger. Er glaubt zunächst, dass es an den Jungle-Geräuschen liegen würde, doch Carrie spricht ihn auf seine Ex an und darauf, dass er dem Anrufbeantworter den Finger gezeigt hat, nachdem sie angerufen hatte. Berger kotzt sich daraufhin bei ihr über Lauren aus. nachdem er ihr erzählt hat, dass Lauren ihn betrogen hatte, kann sich auch Carrie öffnen. Später telefoniert sie mit Big, der sich gerade im Pool entspannt. Er will wieder mit alten Geschichten anfangen, doch Carrie hält ihn auf, da sie wieder einen "Telefonsex"-Anruf befürchtet. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie solche Telefonate nicht mehr führen wolle, weil sie nur noch Freunde seien. Sie erzählt ihm von Berger und Big beendet das Gespräch recht schnell. In dieser Nacht hat Charlotte ihre Konvertierungs-Zeremonie zum Judentum. Carrie schenkt Berger einen neuen Sound-Soother und in der Nacht schlafen sie nebeneinander bei sanftem Meeresrauschen ein. Zentrale Frage *Hat man eine Zukunft, wenn die Vergangenheit noch präsent ist? Personen und Paarungen *Carrie Bradshaw - Jack Berger *Miranda Hobbes *Samantha Jones - Jerry *Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt *Brady Hobbes *Gastgeberin (Jennifer Coolidge) Trivia *Jennifer Coolidge spielt seit 2011 in der Comedy-Serie 2 Broke Girls die Sophie Kuczynski Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6